Onna ni Sachi Are
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = 女に幸あれ |released = July 25, 2007 August 1, 2007 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 12:33 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kanashimi Twilight 33rd Single (2007) |Next = Mikan 35th Single (2007) }} Onna ni Sachi Are (女に幸あれ; Good Luck, Girls) is the 34th single of Hello! Project unit Morning Musume and the first for eighth generation members Junjun and Linlin. It was released on July 25, 2007 and the Single V was released on August 1, 2007. Like its predecessor, there are three editions: 2 limited editions and a degilar edition. Limited edition A is accompanied by a bonus DVD, while a 40-page booklet is available in limited edition B enclosed in a special package. The first press of regular edition contained a serial-numbered card. Tracklist CD #Onna ni Sachi Are #Please! Jiyuu no Tobira (Please! 自由の扉; Please! Freedom's Door) #Onna ni Sachi Are (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onna ni Sachi Are (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Onna ni Sachi Are #Onna ni Sachi Are (Close-up Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像, Making Eizou) Featured Members *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu *8th generation: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (Debut), Linlin (Debut) Single Information ;Onna ni Sachi Are *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and CHINO *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Please! Jiyuu no Tobira *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa TV Performances *2007.07.22 Haromoni@ *2007.07.26 Utaban *2007.07.26 Uta Doki! Pop Classics *2007.07.27 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.08.03 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;Onna ni Sachi Are *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ ;Please! Jiyuu no Tobira *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ - Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales:' 50,812 Trivia *5th generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the first single released with Takahashi Ai as leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single and debut single since Koi no Dance Site to not feature a fourth generation member. *Michishige Sayumi is the only member without a solo line in the title track. Additional Videos Morning Musume『Onna ni Sachi Are』 (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume『Onna ni Sachi Are』 (Close-up Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Onna ni Sachi Are, Please! Jiyuu no Tobira cs:Onna ni Sachi Are it:Onna ni Sachi Are Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles